Good is the new bad
by nemolovesyou999
Summary: The Crimson Phantom crashes into the life of meliodas, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins while running away from her own wedding. She not only captures the captains eye, but also his heart in a wild romance before disappearing without a trace. Determined to find her and claim her as his own, Meliodas chases after her while Elizabeth's jealousy only grows...
1. The Wedding's Crash

**I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins or the artwork for this character! All credit goes to the creators of them, for without them i could not have inspiration to make this story. This is a story I have worked on for a while and was not made in the mind of people reading it; I've reached a writers block and want your opinion on it! If you have any suggestions where i should go with this story, I will read them with an open mind; please enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments!**

I cast my glance at the mirror, looking into my grey eyes with blue accents; nobody knew who I really was, not even me. My thick silk like crimson hair curled down to my waist in tumbling waves, framing my small face. My eyes were inviting and friendly, encased in thick black lashes and had a natural crease that cast shadows onto my eyelids. I had a light smattering of brown freckles on my small button nose and soft coral lips were naturally plump. I had creamy white skin that never tanned and never burned, but was as soft as a new born baby and dimples that appeared on my cheeks when I smiled. My eyes downcast, seeing my breasts that measured out at a 36D with perky pink nipples before thinning out at my healthy muscled waist. I turned to my side, seeing big ass and thick thighs, my legs bringing me to a solid 5'3. My eyes wondered to the bed behind me, a beautiful gold and emerald green dress laying on it. It was beautiful and enchanting, but still I wondered if I would really be able to pull it off. I reached over to my dresser and pulling out my lace white panties and bra, sliding them on along with my mint green garter. I reached onto my vanity and opened the box there to reveal a pair of cream colored high heels, gold vines crawling up the heel. I slid them on and my eyes once again cast to the dress and I turned, taking a closer look. It was a nice earthy emerald color, with silk fabric and a golden lace torso that was embroided down to the midthigh. I picked it up, sliding my legs in one at a time before wiggling the dress up my body. I clasped the collar into place, feeling like a prisoner in the dress that lay on my skin. The dress draped down my legs and flowed into a pool behind me, a slit down my right thigh and allowing for easy walking. The door opened and I looked back, seeing the woman I had grown familiar to over time.

"You look beautiful." She breathed. "Though I must protest against the green dress."

"I made it myself, like I envisioned in my childhood dreams." I admit.

I look at my reflection, seeing the form fitting dress that definitely didn't look like it was for a wedding; but then again, I wasn't planning on getting married.

"It makes you look beautiful dear, it does… but green is not a dress for a wedding, it should be white; and fluffy." She says. "You're getting married, not going to the princes' ball."

"Grace, it's my wedding, not yours." I laugh. "You had yours ages ago; let me have mine."

"It's not too late, darling." She continues. "I have the white dress. Just try it on; come on, I'll help you out of this dress."

She walks towards me, reaching out her grabby hands and I turn around, holding my hand out.

"I'm not wearing white, Grace." I say. "You can't change my mind."

She looks at me, obviously disappointed in my choice but knowing I had put my foot down. She doesn't know me at all, really; just like she didn't know her son. If she knew my plans for the day, it would definitely set her off in a storm. If she knew what her son was doing in the next room, it would blow her mind. It didn't even cross her mind to think that her son was cheating; infatuated with another, becoming lovers behind my back. Of course I knew, having sparsely seeing him before he out of the blue proposes to distract me from coming home to him naked, the stench of sex in the air. Right after he sent me on a milk run, but I knew better and stood outside the door; I had my suspicions before, but the evidence was concrete after that night. The seldom giggles that echoed before turning into moans and had me coming up with this elaborate plan; one that I intended to carry out tonight. I looked at the mirror one more time, seeing my determined eyes and grace let out a sigh. I turn back to the vanity, sliding on my veil and placing on the crown of flowers to keep it in place.

"Well, come on then, it's time." She says. "It's time to walk down the aisle."

I nod, taking the arrangement of flowers in my hand before following her out into the lobby. I steel myself as we meet with Grace's husband, Joe, and I give him a kind smile which he returns, offering me his elbow.

"You look beautiful, darling." Joe comments. "It'll be wonderful having you as a daughter."

"Thank you, Joe." I say.

Grace skitters into the church and not long after, the organ starts to play. I hold my head high as Joe leads me in, pushing the door open. I step in and the crowd hushes, all eyes looking at me. I slowly make my way down the aisle, seeing my groom at the altar, though he seems to be looking elsewhere. I don't need to follow his gaze to know that she's here; I had invited her, and she was part of the plan too. Joe lets go of my arm, taking his seat as I climb up onto the altar, stealing the gaze of my groom, who now stares wide eyed at me. After a moment of silence, the priest clears his throat, lifting his hands.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He calls, looking at my groom. "Matthew, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Uh, yeah, I do." Matthew stutters.

The priest turns to me and I smile through my veil, hearing the crying and rustling of his other girl leaving.

"Avery, do you take this man to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Uh, no, I don't." I mock Matthew.

"Wait what?" Matthew asks, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why not?"

I pull back my veil and toss it to the side along with the flowers, smiling out to the crowd.

"Well, because you've been cheating on me of course." I laugh. "Why else? Did you actually think I would actually marry you? You'd never spend this much money on me! I know you meant to marry the girl that ran out instead, pushing me aside."

I walk away from the altar, leaving the crowd to mumble as I walked back down the aisle, seeing Grace sobbing into a handkerchief.

"Avery! You can't just leave me like this!" Matthew cries.

"I just did." I call back to him. "It wasn't you Mrs. Grace, really. It was your sons' choice. Now he suffers the consequences."


	2. Swept Away by the Sin of Wrath

I run outside into the sun, dashing around the corner of the church and crashing into a small figure. He catches me around the waist, his head burying between my breasts and making my cheeks burn. He has wild blonde hair and he wears a white dress shirt that seems two sizes too big, the tails dragging over his white pants that are balled to his calves. He lets go of me, pulling away while giving me a thorough look over and I notice he's wearing a black vest and a tie.

"Yo!" The boy chuckles. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just out for a run." I say.

Butterflies tickle my insides as the boy's emerald green eyes meet mine and he grins, making my body feel hot.

"You run around dressed like that?" He asks.

My glance darts the church doors, seeing Matthew burst out and look around for me.

"Well, i don't see why not; I'm in a bit of a rush anyway." I admit

The boy peeks around the corner, seeing Matthew before he hums. He turns his attention back to me, ignoring Matthew while smiling at me.

"Well perhaps you'd like to grab a bite?" He insists. "I know this really great chef at this tavern, the boar hat."

I purse my lips as I look over the boy, seeing a hilt over his shoulder and noticing he has a sheath strapped across his torso; perhaps he wasn't as young as I thought he was. The last place Matthew would expect me would be a tavern; they probably had a place where I could change and get away.

"If you insist, I am feeling a little bit hungry." I admit. "I'll tell you now that I don't drink."

"Great!" He chirps. "Let's go, shall we?"

I cry out as he scoops me up in his arms princess style, running away without even looking fazed. He was definitely strong, considering he was carrying me without any troubles; I could feel his thick muscles through his shirt. I laugh as we zoom through the streets, holding onto the man's neck and feeling the wind in my hair.

"I'm Meliodas by the way, nice to meet you!" He chirps.

"Nice to meet you as well, Meliodas." I say. "You can call me Carm."

"So, what was up with that guy?" He asks.

"Oh, you know, we were supposed to get married but he was cheating." I say. "So I walked out on him; well, ran out."

The man's eyes look into mine, burning with a strange passion as he slows down.

"He cheated on you? Well, he's missing a great catch." He admits. "Why did you go through with the wedding anyway?"

"Well the ring was actually for his other girl." I say. "He figured he'd somehow trade me out for her on the altar. I thought it was only right to make sure the plan went through without a hitch, but the idiot actually said yes to marry me, so I said no and ran out."

He burst out with laughter making his chest vibrate, gently setting me down on the ground.

"Wow, he really messed that one up." He chirps. "We're here by the way; Welcome to the Boar Hat Tavern!"

He gestures to the side and I look over, seeing a witch hat like building that had a balcony built on the side.

"Aren't I dressed a little fancy for a tavern?" I ask.

He offers me a hand and I take it, following him towards the tavern.

"It'll be fine, I promise." He chirps.

He pushes the door open confidently, leading me over to the bar where a tall man with short white hair and a scar on his neck stands.

"Hey Ban, mind making something tasty?" Meliodas chirps.

"Hey captain, I didn't know you had a thing for redheads." Ban says.

The man behind the counter starts cutting stuff up while turning on a pan, adding a dash of oil before tossing on some meat.

"You're his Captain?" I ask.

"Yeah, this is my tavern!" Meliodas chirps. "Ban is my best friend."

I raise my eyebrow at Meliodas, looking between him and the chef, Ban.

"Oh wow, how old are you?" I ask.

"I'm more than old enough to drink ale." Meliodas chirps.

I hum softly, looking around the tavern and finding that it's decently popular and pristine clean, people seeming to enjoy their time.

"You own and maintain a well-established tavern." I hum. "I know you're old enough, I just don't know how old you really are."

Meliodas chuckles and leans on the bar, grinning at me.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"It's not nice to ask a lady how old she is." I say. "By the way, that's one hell of an advertisement picking up chicks off the road. literally."

"Well you won't tell me, I won't tell you." Meliodas chirps. "I try not to make a habit of picking chicks up off the road, though i had to make an acception for you."

A smile graces my lips as Ban sets a plate of food in front of me and I offer him a kind smile.

"Thank you for the food, Sir Ban; it looks absolutely delicious." I say.

"No problem, enjoy." Ban says.

I eat slowly savoring the food and feeling Meliodas's eyes on me, roaming over my body.

"Is your hair naturally that color?" Meliodas asks. "Or did you have it dyed for your wedding?"

"What you see is what you get; my body is what I was born and raised with." I say.

"It's not every day you see someone with crimson red hair." Meliodas chuckles. "I must ask though, why a green dress?"

"Why not?" I ask.

"It was your wedding day; it's common for pure colors to be used." Meliodas says.

"All colors can be pure." I say. "Pure red, pure blue, pure yellow; shall I go on?"

"I guess you have a point." Meliodas chuckles. "You chose green for a reason, though; it's obvious that the dress was made specifically for you, not something you picked off a shelf."

"Your assumption is correct, I made the dress myself." I admit.

"Aha, so it has sentimental value then." Meliodas says. "You didn't just come up with it on the spot; you thought every detail through."

"Nobody would expect green." I say.

He hums, nodding his head as I finish my food, handing the plate to Ban. Ban takes my plate and Meliodas's mug, going back to his work and leaving us alone. Meliodas fully turns to me leaning against the bar and I turn to him crossing my legs delicately, giving him a sultry grin that he returns.

"So, what do you usually do with your days?" Meliodas asks.

"I like long walks on the beach, drinking margaritas and singing about the old days." I say.

"Ah, you see, I know your lying because you said you don't drink." Meliodas chuckles.

I give him an honest smile and reach forward, tapping my hand on the back of his hand.

"What do you do?" I ask.

"I'm the captain of the seven deadly sins." Meliodas says.

"And I'm a thief that steals from other thieves." I admit sarcastically.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Meliodas says. "You seem pretty limb and nimble; ban there used to be a bandit himself."

I look over at Ban, noticing his fingers had the touch of a pickpocket; I'd definitely have to watch my wallet around him. I had heard that Meliodas, the captain of the seven deadly sins looked like a child and the man before seemed more than capable of pulling it off. I hummed softly and turned my gaze back to Meliodas, seeing him in a new light.

"Do you often battle against strong opponents?" I ask.

"In my standards, no." Meliodas says. "On the general scale, I do battle some pretty powerful foes."

"So you're pretty high on the 'general scale' yourself?" I ask.

My eyes dart towards the door as a rowdy group of people enter, barking and howling with laughter. Some of the men look at me and I see hunger enter their eyes; I tense up and Meliodas notices this as well.

"Do you want to go upstairs to get away from the crowd?" Meliodas asks.

"That would be nice." I say.

"Ban, make sure no one comes upstairs." Meliodas says.

"You got it captain." Ban chuckles.


	3. Introduction to a World of Pleasure

**Warning! Sexual content in this chapter! Skip this chapter and the next if you do not want to read this wild passion ~v~ Though you'll be missing out, just saying.**

Meliodas stands and offers me a hand which I take, guiding me around the corner where stairs are hidden. We walk up the oak stairs and enter the first door, finding a simple clean bedroom. It has two other doors, a simple bed, a dresser and a table set; Meliodas walks over and sits in a chair by the table, gesturing for me to follow. I walk over and take a seat, looking out over the beautiful kingdom through the window.

"I don't remember the tavern being here yesterday." I hum softly.

"It's a traveling tavern; we're well known for our booze and food." Meliodas chirps.

"How do you manage to build a tavern in a day?" I ask.

"I don't." Meliodas admits.

I hum softly and lean forward on my elbows and Meliodas grins, leaning forward on his elbow.

"So you're telling me this tavern is literally a boar's hat?" I ask.

"You've solved the great mystery." He chuckles.

"She must be a pretty big boar." I laugh.

"Oh yeah, she's huge, bigger than the tavern." Meliodas says.

"Is it bad that I want to know all your secrets?" I whisper.

"Is it bad that I want to know yours?" Meliodas asks. "If I'm being completely honest, I want you in general."

I smile while sliding the briefcase from my skirt and setting it beside my chair, standing and making my way over to his bed and sitting down, feeling the soft cushion under my butt.

"This is a really nice bed you have." I say.

"Thank you, I sleep on it." He chuckles.

I watch his every move as he slides off his sword sheath and walks over, settling between my legs and creating an intense heat between us. I look into his eyes and see a flame of desire that makes butterflies tickle my stomach; I had honestly never experienced anything like the pure desire this man looked at me with and I felt more alive than ever. He grins pressing me down onto the bed and taking my leg in his hand, sliding his hand down while planting gentle kisses along my calf and gently pulling my heels off.

"I still don't know why he cheated on you." Meliodas says.

"He didn't get a chance." I giggle.

"A chance to what?" He asks.

Meliodas leans over me and takes a strand of my hair, twirling it around his finger and bringing it to his mouth with a kiss. Everything he does feels intimate on a new level, making my heart pound in my chest and I already feel a pool between my legs, soaking through my panties.

"He didn't have a chance to be where you are now." I hum.

Meliodas chuckles and I feel his thumb tracing along my thigh towards my core, making a shiver run down my spine.

"Is that so?" Meliodas chuckles. "What, did you wear baggy clothes around him all the time?"

"I did something like that, yeah." I laugh. "A baggy hoody and some shorts is my casual wear."

"I'd like to see you in that." He hums. "Though I think you'd be way cuter and sexier in just my shirt."

We share a grin and he presses his thumb on my clit, eliciting a moan from me as he rubs it gently.

"You're so wet already and I haven't even done anything yet." He chuckles. "It's like I'm going to be your first time."

My cheeks burn lightly and I brush a strand of hair behind my ear, looking up innocently into his eyes.

"Oh god." He groans.

"It's not like it's my first time in this kind of situation, I never took off any clothes." I admit. "This is my first time wanting to continue so badly, you can stop if you're uncomfortable with it. I want you Meliodas, even if you're going to be my first time; I know that."

He groans again and grips my thigh, pulling me against his hard length.

"You have no idea how arousing it is to hear you say that." He chuckles. "It's not a pain at all, Carm; it'd be an honor to introduce you into the world of pleasure. I only needed to know you really wanted me and that I'm not taking advantage at all."

"Trust me, it isn't at all like that; but the way you're making me feel right now is just right." I admit.

"The way I'm making you feel?" He asks.

"Your touch is setting me on fire, in a good way." I admit.

His eyes light with an intense passion and he leans down against me, his chest vibrating against me as he chuckles.

"I'm glad to hear it, Carm." He purrs.

His lips brush against mine stealing my breath and making my mind go blank. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck, curling my fingers in his hair and pulling him closer, pressing my lips against his. He rubs my clit harder eliciting a moan from me, allowing his tongue entrance into my mouth to explore. Our tongues tangle as pleasure spikes through me in waves, my hips grinding against his thumb unconsciously.

"Meliodas…" I moan softly. "You're making my body so hot..."

He chuckles softly while he kisses along my chin to behind my ear, whispering hoarsely.

"This is only the beginning." He says.

His fingers brush my hair away from my neck, finding the clasp on the back of my neck and unbuckling it. I shiver as he drags his tongue down my neck and along my collarbone, pushing my bra strap off my shoulder. He pulls the dress down slowly and I press my chest against his feeling his other hand unbuckling my bra, pulling it off. He watches my every move as I slide my hands under his shirt, feeling the smooth skin and hard muscles underneath. He groans softly, pulling his vest and tie off before tossing them to the side along with my dress. I slowly unbutton his shirt and brush the fabric off of him, touching and admiring the carved marble of his chest. I meet his gaze and he grins at me as he cups my breast, massaging it lightly and eliciting heated moans from me.

"Like what you see?" He asks.

"I do." I hum softly. "What about you?"

"Oh yeah, I do." He chuckles.

He leans down and takes my nipple in his mouth, making me cry out in pleasure. My hands dart to cover my mouth but he grabs them, pinning them against the bed.

"Don't suppress it, I want to hear you scream and feel you writhe under me." Meliodas says.

I shiver and arch my back into him, whimpering softly as he rolls his tongue around my nipple.

"M-Meliodas!" I whine. "It feels so good!"

He continues massaging my other breast while he blows cool air on my wet nipple, making me gasp and clench my fists. I buck my hips against his hard shaft, making him grunt softly as I dig my nails into his back. He grabs my hip and holds me still as he presses his body against mine, rolling his tongue around my nipple. Pleasure shoots straight to my core as I wonder how experienced he is in pleasuring woman, considering he's giving me such potent feelings.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

He hums against my skin and nips at my nipple, making me gasp as I wrap my legs around his waist.

"How many woman have you been with?" I ask.

He reluctantly pulls away but his hand explores my body as his eyes burn into mine, seeming to memorize me.

"Only one." He says.

I can tell he's not lying but it makes me even more curious as to his relationship with the woman he speaks of. I can only wonder how far they have gone, how close they are or were, and were she was right now and if I even compared.

"But you're the one in my bed, the one I want right now." He says. "I'll show you a world of pleasure and be your first if you'll still allow me."

"I don't intend on changing my mind, I already know you're the one I want to give myself to." I admit.

"I'm glad." He hums.

He leans down and gently kisses my forehead before he slides down, pressing another gentle kiss on my lips. His tongue drags along my lower lip and I part my lips slightly, allowing his tongue to slip in. It darts around and I let it explore before slowly pressing my tongue to his, engaging in a heated battle for dominance. He pulls away and I pant softly, watching as he gently kisses down my body, biting my garter and dragging it down my leg before tossing it to the side.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Shhhh…" he whispers.

He drags his rough fingers over my skin, slipping them under my panties and dragging them down. I thank myself for actually waxing my legs and pussy for the ceremony, regardless of how I knew it was going to end. I can't help but still be embarrassed of it since no one had ever seen it before.

"Beautiful." He breathes. "Every single inch of you is absolutely beautiful."

I feel my cheeks burn and I turn to look out the window, happy that he thinks my body was beautiful. I gasp as I feel his tongue slowly drag between my folds, tasting my essence and flicking the tip of his tongue over my clit. I moan softly and tangle my fingers in his hair, bucking my hips against his tongues torment.

"M-Meliodas!" I cry out.

I hear him purr against my core and I bite my lip as he dips his tongue into me, making me sob in pleasure. My head gets light as he cups my clit with his mouth, flicking his tongue over me in quick strokes and making me pant harshly.

"M-Melio~" I scream.

I quiver under his tongue as potent pleasure shoots through my body, stars flashing in my vision as I catch my breath. I can't help but wonder if this is what he meant by the world of pleasure; if it was, I want to visit it with him time after time again. The stars fade and I fall back into the world, my eyes dazing to see Meliodas had been staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, just… I wanted to memorize that sight." He says. "You really are absolutely beautiful."

I blush as red as a cherry and reach down, gently pulling him on top of me by his pants. This action practically lit flames in his eyes and I decided to tease him just a little bit, despite still being high on pleasure.

"Was that all you planned on doing to me?" I ask.

"No, that was just the appetizer; now we're on to the main course." He says.


	4. Me, Myself and My Dragon Sin

**This chapter contains sexual content! Completely scroll down and look for another bold note and read from there if you do not want to read explicit content! You really are missing out on the good stuff though, just saying...**

"Did ban teach you corny dirty talk?" I ask.

Meliodas gives me a wicked smile that makes my heart skip a beat and I can practically feel his stomach rumbling with laughter.

"No, but I could probably learn a thing or two from him." Meliodas chuckles. "Why, did you want to learn?"

I offer him a sultry grin and slide my hand over his chest, feeling his taught muscles under me.

"Not really, I'm getting a way better lesson from you." I hum. "Speaking of, shall we continue?"

I watch as he pulls his pants off and I stare at his thick girth, wondering how such a big thing will fit in me.

"Oh wow that's big…" I mumble.

Meliodas grins and wraps his hand around it, stroking it slowly as he leans over me.

"I've been told that many times." He chuckles.

"So you're not the average size?" I ask.

"Nope, I'm pretty big; or so I've heard." He laughs.

"How will that ever fit in me?" I ask.

"Let's find out shall we?" He asks.

He slowly rubs the tip between my folds, making me moan from the sensitive area as he only seems to get harder.

"You're so fucking wet for me." He groans. "If you weren't a virgin I'd probably be pounding you right now."

He rubs his nose gently against my cheek, making me giggle happily into his ear before he captures my lips once again. I savored the feel of his hot, silky tongue against mine as it would probably be the last time I felt it. He moved one of his hands to my ass and squeezed his touch like a brand on my skin. I wanted, no, I needed to feel more of his skin against mine; I wrapped my thighs around his hips and curled my fingers in his hair, pulling him flush against my chest.

"Please, I want you." I whisper against his lips.

He looks into my eyes, his intense gaze practically setting me on fire with the burning passion it held. He wraps his arm around me and buries his hand in my hair before dragging me into another mind blowing kiss as he takes his cock, pressing it into me. I gasp against his lips and he slides his tongue into me just as he thrusts his long, hard cock inside me, breaking past my barrier. The sudden intrusion pains me and I bit his tongue lightly, holding back my scream of pain as he remains motionless. He gently brushes the hair from my face, shushing my whimpers as tears fill my eyes and he wipes them away.

"The pain will pass soon, just try and relax okay?" He whispers. "Just breathe, in and out."

I take a deep shaky breath and stare into his eyes filled with care and desire, my emotions and feelings conflicting each other. I wanted him to continue but the pain told me no, my heart told me to stay with him after this all but my brain told me the pain in the end wouldn't be worth it. He rubs gentle circles on my thigh as he waits for me to adjust, creating butterflies in my stomach that contrasting against the pain.

"You can start moving now." I whisper.

"Are you sure?" He asks. "I don't want to hurt you."

I nod and he gently kisses me once more, fierce but tender with care.

"This is for you, not for me okay?" He says. "Just enjoy it and let me know at any time if you want me to stop."

I nod and he starts moving in slow, long strokes, reaching deep inside of me. I lay my head back and close my eyes, overwhelmed by the new feeling that was building up inside me. I felt full of an intense pleasure, concentrated around his thick cock that seemed to twitch inside me. His thumb found my clit and rubbed slow circles as his pace picked up, eliciting small moans from me. I scratched my nails down his back, hard enough to leave a mark as I quivered under his torment. He didn't seem to mind that I was marking him; in fact he let out a low growl of approval. His torment on my clit quickened and I let out a cry of pleasure, clawing desperately at his back.

"Come on my cock, Carm," He rumbles.

I squeeze my legs around him and I scream in pleasure, my body shaking with pleasure as I reach my peak. I feel myself throbbing and milking his cock and he groans softly, gently petting my hair and bringing me down.

"Can I cum inside you?" He asks.

I slowly nod my head and he kisses me softly, releasing a hot jet of liquid inside of me.

**~End of the Sexual Content~**

Meliodas rolls us over and I lay my head on his shoulder, trying to catch my breath. It was stupid, as I barely knew him, but I wanted to lay like this forever with Meliodas's fingers coming through my hair and his warmth radiating through me. Even in a foreign place and surrounded by people I didn't know, I felt safer than I had in a long time. It pained me to know that at some point I'd have to leave, back into the world I had made for myself and possibly never experience the pleasure Meliodas gave me again. For now, I wanted to pretend we were the only two people in the world and that maybe, just maybe, I could have something more with Meliodas. His fingers caressed up and down my back, slowly relaxing me and taking my thoughts away as I listened to his heartbeat.

"Come live with us. Travel with us to find the seven deadly sins and to save Liones. I will take care of you and keep you safe; you won't have to worry about food and you can sleep with me here, in this bed." He says.

I lift my head and look in his eyes, seeing the sincerity that scares me a little bit; not because it's too soon, but because I'm actually tempted to say yes.

"Is this the captain, your dick, or you speaking?" I ask.

His chest rumbles against me as he gives a hearty laugh, seeming to debate how to respond.

"All three, I suppose. I want you as mine, and I want everyone to know that you're mine." He admits.

I find myself smiling as my tummy flutters with his response, gently pushing myself up to lean on my arms.

"I should be offended at 'belonging' to someone, but somehow, I'm not adverse to the idea." I admit.

"So is that a yes?" He asks.

Before I could respond there's a gentle knock on the door and I jolt up and grab my dress, quickly covering myself.

"Sir Meliodas, you're needed downstairs." Someone calls.

Meliodas seems to stiffen at the voice, standing and gathering his clothes and putting them on.

"I'll be down in a moment, Elizabeth." He says.

I hear someone run down the stairs and I turn my attention to Meliodas, feeling my dreams shatter.

"Can I ask another question?" I ask.

"Go ahead." Meliodas says.

"Is she the only other girl that you've had?" I ask.

He stops and turns to me, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, yeah, but our relationships a bit complicated." He admits. "I'm going to help them, I'll be back."

He leaves me alone and I slowly slide down to the ground, biting my bottom lip as tears fill my eyes.

"Yeah, but I won't." I whisper.

I grab my suitcase from behind the chair, opening it and gazing upon the emerald green and crimson red staring back at me. I slide into the sheer green body suit that fits like a second skin, the honey comb pattern along with the golden accents showing off every aspect of my body. Next I slide on my red sneakers and trench coat that holds all of my gadgets filled with so many pockets that I had memorized down to the last thread. Lastly, to complete my look, I slide on my wide brimmed hat and close the case, stashing it inside of my trench coat. I glance down at my dress and decide to leave it as a reminder for Meliodas as I slowly open the door, heading up the stairs to the balcony. A floor up I come across a boy floating in the air with a pillow, snoring away and not even noticing the creaky stairs. I slip past him and up the last flight of stairs, stepping out onto the balcony and taking in the view of the valley and the village not far out.

"Goodbye, Meliodas." I whisper.

I reach my hand out and my grappling gun appears, shooting out and pulling me to fly away from the tavern.


	5. The Crimson Phantom

**If you are sensitive to Explicit Sexual content, skip the first paragraph. There are small details in the story, but nothing to harm your pretty minds. This is from Meliodas's Point of View!**

I walked downstairs, still feeling Carm's wetness on my cock; her tight pussy was practically torture, but the next time I had the chance to get in her, I was going to make sure she was mine. Hell, she was mine now; the way she moaned and quivered under me had practically driven me crazy and I hadn't even been doing anything. I had to admit when Carm bumped into me, just holding her warm delicate skin had set me on fire; I wanted her the moment i properly laid my eyes on her. She was absolutely beautiful, like a goddess; when i had been questioning her, i found myself only wanting to ask ten more, wanting to know how she ticked. I had to get my mind off of her before i dashed up the stairs and claimed her again. I glanced around to see the tavern was running perfectly fine and that no one seemed to be causing trouble other than Elizabeth tripping over herself. I found myself slightly regretting what i had done with Carm; of course Elizabeth relied on me, but i couldn't help but remember what she had told me so many times; 'give up.' 'move on.' the countless times i had seen her die still tolled in my head; Carm had started a flame in my heart that i realized i hadn't felt in a long time towards Elizabeth. Of course i would still try to break the curse for Elizabeth's sake, but perhaps i should have a long talk with her when the time comes. For now i can only hope she'll forgive me for actually moving onto someone else; even if it was at first sight.

"Yo, Elizabeth, I thought the tavern needed help?" I ask.

"Oh, um, well, you see, Sir Ban wanted you!" She stuttered.

I noticed she was stuttering a lot more than usual, but I shrugged it off and went behind the bar, raising an eyebrow at Ban.

"You needed me?" I ask.

Ban spares a glance at me and raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"No, who said I did?" He asks. "I would never interrupt your actions with that hot babe you got upstairs."

"Elizabeth said that the tavern needed help and you wanted me." I say.

"Ohh, it seems the princess is jealous!" Ban laughs. "While you're here, why not inform me of the juicy stuff."

Ban gives me a shit eating grin and I laugh, pouring us both a mug of ale. I fork one over to him and take a slow swig, savoring the flavor while debating how much to tell him. It was surprising, Ban wanting to have a man talk about women; i couldn't help but entertain him as Carm had relaxed me quite a bit.

"Where should I start?" I ask.

"How about where you met a fire like her in a town like this, especially dressed like that?" He asks.

"Well she was running away from a wedding so I decided to help her escape." I admit.

Ban nods and takes a drink of his ale, seeming to debate for a second before looking back at me.

"Did she tell you whose wedding it was?" He asks.

"Yeah, it was hers." I say.

"Whoa, so she runs away from her wedding and shacks up with a complete stranger? Talk about impulsive and heat of the moment; you're lucky you were the first one she bumped into." Ban laughs. "I can't imagine how many men she's been with and they tried to tie the knot but she ran out."

"That's the thing man, she's none of that and she was a virgin. She's crazy smart and not impulsive at all; in fact she just seems to rolls with the punches." I say. "Her ex-fiance cheated on her because she wouldn't shag him, so she decided to go along with the marriage while he planned to kick her off the stage and take the side chick. She knew it all but she still went along with it; and she wanted me because I was special. I like it; I mean I like her a lot, there's something about her and her gaze that's like a big mystery I want to solve."

"Whoa, talk about star struck; you got the hots for her, bad." Ban says. "Considering you said 'was' a virgin, you must've had some good fun there; why not go and entertain her and tell me more later."

"There you are Captain; I was looking for you, what do you want me to do today?" King yawns.

We both turn to king and wait for him to say something, but he just sits there and stare at us.

"What, I got something on my face?" He asks.

"Wait, you're telling me you didn't see hot babe in the cap'n's room?" Ban asks.

"Uhhh, no? What the heck are you talking about?" King asks. "The captain's room was empty."

I set down my mug as my heart skips a beat and rush upstairs, throwing my door open to see that my room was indeed void of a hot redhead. I check every nook and cranny and then I see her dress on the ground, standing out against the wood floor. I slowly walk over and pick it up, noticing her heels, bra and panties were left behind too. I notice a note on my table and walk over, picking it up and reading it. _Thank you Meliodas, for showing me a world of pleasure, but I cannot be like my ex-fiance. I will not be a homewrecker and I'm sad to say I will not be joining you on your journey as I find my heart torn since you did not tell me your lover was still by your side. I leave you with my shattered heart –Carmen SanDiego. _I felt completely hopeless, reading the note and knowing that Carm was hurt because of me. I had no idea what was going through her mind right now and I didn't know how i could fix it. I smash my fist into the wall, shaking the note and finding tears coming to my eyes as I set it back down on the table. I hear someone walking up the stairs and I quickly wipe my tears away, putting on my poker face as I feel needles stabbing at my heart. Ban, King and Elizabeth peek there head around the corner as I fold Carmen's clothes up, setting them delicately on my table.

"Whoa, she left her clothes behind? Why would she be running around naked?" Ban asks.

"There's a huge crack in your wall too." King says. "Why would she do that?"

"She didn't, I did." I say.

Ban walks over and wraps an arm around my shoulders, ruffling my hair.

"I'm sorry captain; I know you liked her a lot." Ban sighs.

"Why would she leave?" Elizabeth asks.

"Well, she thought you were my lovers." I spit.

I take a deep breath and ruffle my hair, knowing better than to take my anger out on Elizabeth as tears form in her eyes, obviously upset.

"Her name wasn't Carm; it was Carmen SanDiego." I say.

"Whoa, the captain just nailed the thief among thieves?" Ban asks. "Good luck catching her again, she's known as the crimson phantom to many."

"Captain, where is our next destination?" King asked.

I debated for a second, knowing that Carmen had not left through the front door since I would have noticed; she must have left through the balcony. I walked outside and looked out in the direction the balcony was looking, noticing it was pointed towards Vaizel; I had rumors of a weapon that no man could wield, so it might be a sacred treasure. That would be our next destination I had a feeling I would meet a certain redhead there.


	6. Vaizel's Annual Fighting Festival!

**We're back to Carmen's Point of View! I hope you're liking it so far, i know i don't write authors comments much but i did have most of this pre-written; i'm making little tweaks as i go along to make it more interesting for you while I'm posting them in separate chapters for your convenience. I'd hate for you to lose your place while scrolling through a big story and all... but anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

"Come one! Come all! The annual Vaizel fighting festival is going to begin!" Someone called. "No weapons allowed! Fellas who talk it out with their fists can enter now!"

I stopped and glanced at the man wearing a ridiculous jester outfit as he continued his announcement standing next to a table with a book on it; a fighting festival huh? That sounds pretty interesting; perhaps I should stick around to watch it happen.

"The first place prize will be one hundred gold coins, and the extra prize of a giants war hammer!" the person called. "Discovered in a ravine somewhere, this fine specimen is stronger than steel and weighs a whopping 2,200 pounds! Use it as an objet d'art in your garden or as a child's playset!"

That would be a good way to earn some cash and from the sound of the weapon, it could be a sacred treasure. I would probably be the only one seeking to actually return it to its former owner rather than keeping it for a consolation prize.

"Excuse me, I'd like to participate." I say.

"Alright then ma'am, I'll need your name, your height and weight if possible." He says.

I nod my head and scribble down my alias, starting to head to the fighting arena to get an estimate of how hard I would be fighting for the war hammer. Just as I made it to the arena someone made another announcement.

"All registered fighters make your way to the center of the fighting arena at the top of the boulder!" someone announced.

A large crowd started forming on the arena and I stepped up, moving to the far end and watching the stream of people flowing in. I mentally cursed myself when I noticed that Meliodas was coming, glancing out of the ring and debating on running. I took a deep breath since running would seem suspicious and gathered my courage to face him. He could be spectating after all, and I wasn't going to change my resolve even if he was going to be joining the match; some poor person wanted their Warhammer and it was up to me to bring it to them. I held my ground as he stepped into the arena and I knew this was really about to be an interesting fight; it was only a matter of time before he figured out who I was.

"Let the fighting festival qualifying round begin!" Someone announced. "I'm the ref, Love helm! Now the rules of the qualifying round are pretty simple. Throw your opponent out of this ring at the top of Vaizel's boulder! The last eight people standing will advance to the preliminaries! You can throw them, you can push them, you can send them flying with a punch! So long as it's with your bare hands, anything goes! Let the qualifying round, begin!"

I sit to the side and dodge multiple attacks and push people out of the ring after they're knocked off balance, noticing a drunken old man swaying towards me while drinking from his bottle.

"Poor Liz…" He mumbles. "How could Meliodas do such a thing to her?"

"Excuse me sir?" I ask. "What are you mumbling about?"

"Oh, well, there's a young man here who used to be an acquaintance of mine." He says. "He was rumored to have destroyed our village and everyone along with it, including his lover, Liz."

The man walked over and stood beside me, offering his drink which I shook my head to.

"I think I know who you're speaking of, and I somehow doubt that was the case." I say. "Perhaps it would be best if you spoke to him and asked him for the truth; you know, for some peace of mind."

The man seemed to debate for a second, nodding his head slowly and nearly falling over.

"I think you're right little lady… It looks like the rounds about to end, so good luck to you." He says. "If you get the chance… ask him for me."

The man falls over and I grab him by his collar, setting him down gently outside the arena.

"Be careful not to fall off the boulder now." I laugh. "I'd hate to see that happen before you get your answer."

I glance up and notice there are only seven people left, one less then what was needed.

"What do we do? We need eight for there to be a tournament." Someone said.

"Wait, there's one more person in the arena!" Another called.

I look over and recognize the orange haired boy clinging onto a floating green pillow.

"Hey, floating's no fair!" Someone calls.

"Yeah, count him as out too!" Another man calls.

"It may be cowardly, but it doesn't count as using a weapon, so he's safe!" Love helm calls.

"Lucky break, advancing through cowardice." Ban chirps.

"Nice cowardice!" Meliodas says.

"y-you don't have to say that." The boy says.

"The main tournament will begin in ten minutes, will the eight contestants come to the waiting room!" Love helm calls.

We all head into the hut stationed on the arena where love helm grabs a cup with eight straws, setting it on his head.

"The remaining eight will now draw straws! The two who draw the same letter will go against each other in the first round!" Love helm explains.

"Come on, I just want to see the final match." Ban sighs.

"Ow ow, I'm so nervous my stomach hurts…." The orange haired boy says.

"You may talk that way, but don't go getting beaten on the way there." Meliodas chirps.

"Who are you talking to?" Ban asks.

I pick my straw and show it to love helm who nods before I stand to the side, waiting for the others.

"Now introducing, Group A's first round, Griamore vs. Matrona!" Love helm chirps.

"That girl was incredible before!" The orange haired boy says.

"Matrona, eh?" Meliodas says. "I've never heard of her, but it's a big world."

"But the other guy looks strong too." The boy says.

"Do those two know each other?" Meliodas asks.

"Followed by group b's first round, Howzer vs. Taizoo!" Love helm announces.

"I remember him! That guys a holy knight! I've seen him with gilthunder plenty of times!" The boy says.

"What's a holy knight doing in a festival like this? It'll be a pain if our cover's blown." Meliodas says.

"Ah, Ban, you better not have entered us using our real names!" The orange haired boy says.

"Don't worry; I knew what I was doing." Ban says.

Ban pats the boys head while Meliodas gives him a skeptical look, making me smile a little at the three's antics.

"After that is group C's first round, Avery vs. Old Fart!" Love helm says.

"Pffft!" The boy laughs. "Old fart?! Who's got a stupid name like that?"

"You." Ban says.

"Use a better name than that!" 'Old fart' cries.

"Hey, so you're fighting old fart huh? Go easy on him for us." Meliodas says.

I nod my head, making sure to keep my face concealed from Meliodas.

"What gives? He's called six names, but whatever happened to mine?" Ban asks.

"Mine too." Meliodas says.

"Huh?" They both say.

"And last but not least is Group D, Meliodaf vs. Bain!" Love helm announces.

"We're in the first round together! That's fast." Ban says.

"More importantly, what king of name is that?" Meliodas says.

"I couldn't think of anything better on the spot!" Ban says.

Howzer perks up and walks over, looking stern as he analyzes the four of us.

"Hey mister that scar in your cheek looks an awful lot like the one on the wanted posters." Howzer says. "And you there, kid…"

Howzer's eyes drape over to me and he raises an eyebrow, looking me over before bowing with a smile.

"But your names are different! Sorry, I was thinking of somebody else!" He says.

He walks away and the meeting is dismissed; I stay inside and wait as everyone leaves.

"Excuse me, sir love helm?" I ask.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Will I be able to participate in my trench coat or no?" I ask.

"You will not, I have to be sure you don't have any weapons during the match. Feel free to use the time until your match to look for a change of clothes; you can use this room here to change." Love helm says.

I nod my head and he leaves me alone, and I strip off my coat, putting it in my suitcase and also putting my hat inside.

"Battle suit tactical mode." I murmur.

My suit seems to shimmer as it turns translucent in some places, seeming to turn into a red tank top with spaghetti straps that cuts off at my midriff and some camo pants in the colors red, black, grey and white. My body also seems to take on tattoos on my arms and my flattering features seem to shrink. I pull my suitcase behind my shoulders and my suit seems to grow latches and takes the case, securing it in place before also turning invisible. My hair shrinks while straightening and turns black, another useful effect in hiding my identity.

Just in the nick of time, too; a girl bursts in and I slip past her as Meliodas and the others walk in, seeming to not give me a second glance. I watch from the back of the crowd, some people turning and staring at me with amazement. Before I know it the round is over, sending Taizoo flying out of the ring and Howzer as the champion."Come one! Come all! The annual Vaizel fighting festival is going to begin!" Someone called. "No weapons allowed! Fellas who talk it out with their fists can enter now!"

I stopped and glanced at the man wearing a ridiculous jester outfit as he continued his announcement standing next to a table with a book on it; a fighting festival huh? That sounds pretty interesting; perhaps I should stick around to watch it happen.

"The first place prize will be one hundred gold coins, and the extra prize of a giants war hammer!" the person called. "Discovered in a ravine somewhere, this fine specimen is stronger than steel and weighs a whopping 2,200 pounds! Use it as an objet d'art in your garden or as a child's playset!"

That would be a good way to earn some cash and from the sound of the weapon, it could be a sacred treasure. I would probably be the only one seeking to actually return it to its former owner rather than keeping it for a consolation prize.

"Excuse me, I'd like to participate." I say.

"Alright then ma'am, I'll need your name, your height and weight if possible." He says.

I nod my head and scribble down my alias, starting to head to the fighting arena to get an estimate of how hard I would be fighting for the war hammer. Just as I made it to the arena someone made another announcement.

"All registered fighters make your way to the center of the fighting arena at the top of the boulder!" someone announced.

A large crowd started forming on the arena and I stepped up, moving to the far end and watching the stream of people flowing in. I mentally cursed myself when I noticed that Meliodas was coming, glancing out of the ring and debating on running. I took a deep breath since running would seem suspicious and gathered my courage to face him. He could be spectating after all, and I wasn't going to change my resolve even if he was going to be joining the match; some poor person wanted their Warhammer and it was up to me to bring it to them. I held my ground as he stepped into the arena and I knew this was really about to be an interesting fight; it was only a matter of time before he figured out who I was.

"Let the fighting festival qualifying round begin!" Someone announced. "I'm the ref, Love helm! Now the rules of the qualifying round are pretty simple. Throw your opponent out of this ring at the top of Vaizel's boulder! The last eight people standing will advance to the preliminaries! You can throw them, you can push them, you can send them flying with a punch! So long as it's with your bare hands, anything goes! Let the qualifying round, begin!"

I sit to the side and dodge multiple attacks and push people out of the ring after they're knocked off balance, noticing a drunken old man swaying towards me while drinking from his bottle.

"Poor Liz…" He mumbles. "How could Meliodas do such a thing to her?"

"Excuse me sir?" I ask. "What are you mumbling about?"

"Oh, well, there's a young man here who used to be an acquaintance of mine." He says. "He was rumored to have destroyed our village and everyone along with it, including his lover, Liz."

The man walked over and stood beside me, offering his drink which I shook my head to.

"I think I know who you're speaking of, and I somehow doubt that was the case." I say. "Perhaps it would be best if you spoke to him and asked him for the truth; you know, for some peace of mind."

The man seemed to debate for a second, nodding his head slowly and nearly falling over.

"I think you're right little lady… It looks like the rounds about to end, so good luck to you." He says. "If you get the chance… ask him for me."

The man falls over and I grab him by his collar, setting him down gently outside the arena.

"Be careful not to fall off the boulder now." I laugh. "I'd hate to see that happen before you get your answer."

I glance up and notice there are only seven people left, one less then what was needed.

"What do we do? We need eight for there to be a tournament." Someone said.

"Wait, there's one more person in the arena!" Another called.

I look over and recognize the orange haired boy clinging onto a floating green pillow.

"Hey, floating's no fair!" Someone calls.

"Yeah, count him as out too!" Another man calls.

"It may be cowardly, but it doesn't count as using a weapon, so he's safe!" Love helm calls.

"Lucky break, advancing through cowardice." Ban chirps.

"Nice cowardice!" Meliodas says.

"y-you don't have to say that." The boy says.

"The main tournament will begin in ten minutes, will the eight contestants come to the waiting room!" Love helm calls.

We all head into the hut stationed on the arena where love helm grabs a cup with eight straws, setting it on his head.

"The remaining eight will now draw straws! The two who draw the same letter will go against each other in the first round!" Love helm explains.

"Come on, I just want to see the final match." Ban sighs.

"Ow ow, I'm so nervous my stomach hurts…." The orange haired boy says.

"You may talk that way, but don't go getting beaten on the way there." Meliodas chirps.

"Who are you talking to?" Ban asks.

I pick my straw and show it to love helm who nods before I stand to the side, waiting for the others.

"Now introducing, Group A's first round, Griamore vs. Matrona!" Love helm chirps.

"That girl was incredible before!" The orange haired boy says.

"Matrona, eh?" Meliodas says. "I've never heard of her, but it's a big world."

"But the other guy looks strong too." The boy says.

"Do those two know each other?" Meliodas asks.

"Followed by group b's first round, Howzer vs. Taizoo!" Love helm announces.

"I remember him! That guys a holy knight! I've seen him with gilthunder plenty of times!" The boy says.

"What's a holy knight doing in a festival like this? It'll be a pain if our cover's blown." Meliodas says.

"Ah, Ban, you better not have entered us using our real names!" The orange haired boy says.

"Don't worry; I knew what I was doing." Ban says.

Ban pats the boys head while Meliodas gives him a skeptical look, making me smile a little at the three's antics.

"After that is group C's first round, Avery vs. Old Fart!" Love helm says.

"Pffft!" The boy laughs. "Old fart?! Who's got a stupid name like that?"

"You." Ban says.

"Use a better name than that!" 'Old fart' cries.

"Hey, so you're fighting old fart huh? Go easy on him for us." Meliodas says.

I nod my head, making sure to keep my face concealed from Meliodas.

"What gives? He's called six names, but whatever happened to mine?" Ban asks.

"Mine too." Meliodas says.

"Huh?" They both say.

"And last but not least is Group D, Meliodaf vs. Bain!" Love helm announces.

"We're in the first round together! That's fast." Ban says.

"More importantly, what king of name is that?" Meliodas says.

"I couldn't think of anything better on the spot!" Ban says.

Howzer perks up and walks over, looking stern as he analyzes the four of us.

"Hey mister that scar in your cheek looks an awful lot like the one on the wanted posters." Howzer says. "And you there, kid…"

Howzer's eyes drape over to me and he raises an eyebrow, looking me over before bowing with a smile.

"But your names are different! Sorry, I was thinking of somebody else!" He says.

He walks away and the meeting is dismissed; I stay inside and wait as everyone leaves.

"Excuse me, sir love helm?" I ask.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Will I be able to participate in my trench coat or no?" I ask.

"You will not, I have to be sure you don't have any weapons during the match. Feel free to use the time until your match to look for a change of clothes; you can use this room here to change." Love helm says.

I nod my head and he leaves me alone, and I strip off my coat, putting it in my suitcase and also putting my hat inside.

"Battle suit tactical mode." I murmur.

My suit seems to shimmer as it turns translucent in some places, seeming to turn into a red tank top with spaghetti straps that cuts off at my midriff and some camo pants in the colors red, black, grey and white. My body also seems to take on tattoos on my arms and my flattering features seem to shrink. I pull my suitcase behind my shoulders and my suit seems to grow latches and takes the case, securing it in place before also turning invisible. My hair shrinks while straightening and turns black, another useful effect in hiding my identity.

Just in the nick of time, too; a girl bursts in and I slip past her as Meliodas and the others walk in, seeming to not give me a second glance. I watch from the back of the crowd, some people turning and staring at me with amazement. Before I know it the round is over, sending Taizoo flying out of the ring and Howzer as the champion.


	7. Fighting my Sin

**So this is the last bit of pre-written stuff, I'm going to wait for some comments to build up and perhaps wait for my writers block to pass before i continue. I look forward to seeing your comments on this; of course I'll have other works posted up, so if you want to check those out then feel free. I hope you enjoy!**

"Next is group C's first match, Avery vs. Old Fart!" Love helm calls.

I step forward and the crowd seems to split, everyone ogling at me as I climb up, stretching my limbs and hearing whistles of appreciation. I walk over to Howzer who seems frozen in place, giving him a gentle shove out of the ring.

"Let me show you how it's done, okay?" I say.

"Standing at 5'4 and weighing five pounds, its old fart!" Love helm calls. "And standing at 5'5 and weighing 126 pounds, a new crowd favorite, it's Avery! They didn't draw much attention during the preliminaries, but what powers are they actually capable of! What king of fight will this be?"

King doesn't seem to be fazed by my attire and I can't help but wonder how strong he is without a weapon; he poses and I get ready to defend myself, taking my stance. He steps jogs towards me and throws a punch, completely missing and making me furrow my eyebrows.

"You dodged that?" He asks.

I burst out in laughter and tap my knuckle on his head, making him cry.

"She's strong!" He says.

"I must ask, why are you even participating in this battle?" I ask.

"I'm doing it for the sake of the one I love!" He says. "I won't lose!"

He takes a new stance and I feel something prodding at me and I automatically slide one foot out shoving my elbow into him and knocking him out if the ring and into Meliodas.

"If you're fighting for the one you love, then do it the right way." I say. "I plan on returning the hammer to its rightful owner, so you don't need to worry about that."

"Old fat's out of the ring, Avery wins!" Love helm calls.

The people whistle and cheer for me as I step down, automatically getting crowded with flirts.

"Next round is one for group D! Meliodaf vs. Bain!" Love helm announces.

I shake my head and head back to the cabin, waiting for my next round and at some point (other than when the ground is shaking) a shiver runs down my back.

"Coming up next, round two of the semifinals is Meliodaf vs. Avery!" Love helm announces.

I sigh and head back outside, seeing the arena was practically destroyed, heading up to a spot on solid ground and crossing my arms. The crowd is giving mixed responses, completely oblivious to the different kind of tension between me and Meliodas. Meliodas walks over and leans over to my ear, blowing softly and making me shiver.

"I gotta admit, when you came out like that I was completely thrown off. You would've gotten away with it if I hadn't noticed that your measurements were different when you had your red trench coat and hat on. You can undo whatever magic you've done to conceal your true looks, you've already been caught." He whispers. "Besides, my body knows you; no matter what you look like or how far you run, I'll always chase you and find you."

"Uhhh, I hate to interrupt but, let the fight begin!" Love helm says.

I scoff softly and step past Meliodas as my tactical mode disengages, my hair growing long and red while my body seems to grow into its former version, earning a lot of loud whistles and praises. Even love helm seems to gape at me as I turn back towards Meliodas, kicking my foot out and attacking him from multiple angles; he blocks them all and even manages to throw me towards the center of the ring, obviously avoiding hurting me or ending the battle.

"I have a question to ask; for a friend of mine. Why did you destroy the kingdom of Danafall?" I ask.

Meliodas seems to be surprised at the question so I walk over, punching him in his chest where ban had just hurt him earlier.

"Why did you kill your own people?" I ask. "Why did you kill your comrades, why did you do that to your lover, why did you kill Liz? Why did you turn your back on everyone?"

I reach out a hand and summon a ball of blue fire, aiming it at Meliodas and firing it.

"I tried to… I wanted to protect them all, but I couldn't." Meliodas says. "That is my sin; and that's why, this time I must protect them, and you!"

Meliodas stretches out his hand and absorbs my attack, making it completely vanish and pulling me in for a hug.

"Counter vanish, the technique that disperses all magical attacks used against you." I say. "There's a little man out in the crowd that wants to talk to you; he's stumbling around drunk, he seems to know you."

"Um… If you could resume fighting…" Love helm says.

"I forfeit." I call.

"Huh, wait! Avery's admitted defeat! That makes Meliodaf the winner of the second round of Semi-finals!" Love helm says.

"Are you sure?" Meliodas asks.

"I only wanted to try for the hammer, but considering you plan on just taking my blows and not even duking it out it seems useless." I admit.

"Oh, that hammer actually belongs to a friend of mine; she's actually the other contestant here." He says.

I nod my head and head off the stage but Meliodas grabs my hand, holding me back.

"Will you stay till after it's done? So we can you know, talk properly?" Meliodas asks.

"I can't promise, but I do have to talk to a little old man about what you said." I say.

I pull my hand away and seek out the old man, explaining to him what Meliodas said to me.

"Omigod! Meliodaf!" Someone calls.

"Aww, look over here!" Says another girl.

Meliodas looks over to a trio of girls acting provocative, making my heart ache a little with jealousy.

"Let's do naughty things again tonight!" One says.

"Aww, no fair, I want in too!" another says.

"Mop the ground with that muscle woman and come play!" The last one says.

I hear a sudden thump and a crash. I look to the arena to see the girl there with her fist swung, Meliodas buried in the ground.

"Cheater!" She says.

I shake my head as the fight rages and I'm about to leave when suddenly a boy pops up out of nowhere, smiling at me.

"Hey there beautiful, how would you feel about a romantic evening; just you and me, my treat?" He asks.

Suddenly a rock comes flying out of nowhere and hits him square in the forehead, knocking him over. He groans and rubs the spot and I shake my head, leaning over and picking up a pretty hefty rock. I pull my arm back and throw it at full force, hitting Meliodas square in the chest and making him lose his air.

"Mind your own business, you idiot!" I say.

I turn around and head down the bridge, pulling my suitcase out and sliding on my coat and hat, heading away from the fight.


	8. Kings confrontation

Suddenly the boy with orange hair steps in my way, looking pretty fierce as he holds his arms out.

"Hold on, I've got some questions for you!" He says. "What have you done to the captain?"

"I honestly have no clue what you're talking about." I say.

"Ever since you came around the captain has been acting really funny; he's chasing after you and being more emotional, he even stopped groping Elizabeth and he was never like that! He was always reserved and a huge pervert, but ever since you he's nothing like that." He says. "What did you do to the captain? Have you poisoned him? It wouldn't be below a thief like yourself to tempt a man and poison him when he least expects it."

"What makes you think I had motive to poison him?" I scoff. "As far as I know he's just your captain, not a traitor and not an enemy; he's just another guy that I happened to let into my life and then regretted it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm leaving and if we're lucky, we'll never cross paths again."

"Fine, the comedy routines over." Meliodas calls. "What a bunch of idiots, if you'd enjoyed the act a little bit more you could've lived that much longer. Onto the main event, we're taking Vaizel and everything it's got for ourselves."

I sense a demonic presence approaching and I pat King's back, turning around and watching the sky for a sign of how long till they came.

"My true identity is the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. The dragon sin of wrath, Meliodas!" Meliodas says.

King pushes past me with a glare, stepping up onto the stage with ban right after him.

"We've taken a liking to this town; I'm feeling generous so I'll give you a chance. You have one minute to get out of Vaizel because if you don't, the Seven Deadly Sins are going to massacre you all." Meliodas says.

Meliodas's eyes meet mine with an intense gaze, and I narrow my eyes, not knowing why he's being so different now. It would be better to just tell everyone that the boulder was breaking than to threaten their lives.

"Get the hell out of here!" Meliodas yells.

Suddenly a reign of fireballs comes towards the boulder and Meliodas hops up, full countering it. Suddenly Ban gives off a huge ominous aura and everyone starts running off the boulder, pushing past me. I shrug it off and walk away, deciding to let them take care of it and help as many people as I can get away. Once everyone's gotten away I walk past a building to see a girl trying to pull away from another girl; I quickly take off my hat and coat, putting it in my suitcase. I disguise my presence and hide behind the building, turning my suit to invisible mode. I completely disappear and I hold my wrist around the side of the building, watching from the mirror planted there.

"We're escaping, before the battle between the Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins gets any worse!" One says.

"Escaping? To where?" The other asks.

"We're going home to the capital!" The one with purple hair says.

"Hold it right there!" The pig shouts. "I'm not about to hand over Elizabeth-Chan just like that!"

"What's with this pig? I'll turn you into smoked bacon!" The purple haired girl says. "Come on, Ellie! Let's get going."

"No!" Ellie says.

Suddenly Meliodas appears, pushing the two apart and sending the purple haired girl flying into the holy knight behind her.

"Veronica-Sama!" The holy knight says.

"Sir Meliodas!" Ellie says.

"Our long-awaited hero! At last, this is what happens when Meliodas is back in action!" The pig says.

"I'm going to protect Elizabeth, even if it costs me my life!" Meliodas says.

His words sting at my heart and I turn away, beginning to walk away.

"You don't fool me, you're a monster!" Veronica says. "My little sister's being treated like a wanted criminal because she's with you guys. Give me back Ellie!"

"I swear I will protect your little sister! Trust me!" Meliodas says.

"Hendrickson was right, it seems you really have brainwashed Ellie." Veronica says. "Rosco, Basla, Melcito."

The amber around Meliodas's neck suddenly glows and sucks him in before Meliodas completely disappears and the amulet drops to the ground. I sigh softly and shake my head, realizing I might actually have to step in and help.

"Meliodas-sama, where'd he go?" Ellie asks. "Meliodas-sama?"

"If my eyes saw that right, it looked like Meliodas got sucked into that stone." The pig says.

Veronica steps forward and takes the amulet, laughing out loud.

"I don't believe it!" The holy knight says.

"The Goddess Amber only reacts to magical beings, sealing them away." Veronica says. "So Meliodas really was a monster! Ellie, I'm sure this has opened your eyes!"

Ellie snatches the amulet and points Meliodas's sword at veronica, and I slowly make my way around the building to Ellie's side.

"Bring Meliodas-sama back to normal!" Ellie demands.

"Ellie, are you insane?" Veronica asks. "Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"I don't care, just do it!" Ellie says.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to bring him back. Hendrickson would or…" Veronica says. "At any rate, Ellie, be a good girl and put the sword down! I just proved that Meliodas is a monster. He was deceiving a naïve princess like you for his wicked schemes."

"You don't know anything about Meliodas-sama!" Ellie cries. "Sister Veronica, I-I hate you!" Sister, despite what you've label him as there is absolutely no way that Meliodas-sama is a bad man!"

"Griamore!" Veronica says.

"Yes!" Griamore says.

"Perfect shell." Griamore commands. "It was the only way. We're taking you back to the kingdom like this."


	9. Saving Elizabeth

The pig runs up and starts hitting the ball with his hooves, trying to bite it and break it as Ban slowly stands, covering veronica's mouth and putting a finger to her throat.

"H-hawk-chan!" Ellie says.

"I'll bust this ball right open! My hooves are explosive!" Hawk says.

"Some pig's hooves can't make a dent in that." Griamore says. "My magical barrier couldn't be destroyed even by a meteor."

"In that case, I'll bust it open with one arm!" Ban chimes. "Then again, I could slit her open with one finger."

"Veronica-sama!" Griamore says. "you little… get your dirty hands off Veronica-sama!"

"Using a girl as a human shield's cowardly!" Hawk says. "I mean, well done, Ban!"

"If you just listen to what I say, nothing will happen to you." Ban says. "Listen up, muscle head. There's only two things you've gotta do. First, is return the captain back to how he was and let them both out of that ball. Do that and I'll give back the girl. No biting."

Another holy knight appears and slashes Ban across his back, making him fall back down before she steps on his back.

"You, Jaleco!" Ban says.

"Veronica-sama!" Griamore says. "it's you guys!"

"It's Jericho!" Says one holy knight.

"You saved us by a hair!" Griamore says.

"Is that Guila?" Ellie asks.

"I thought king took care of them… Don't tell me they took care of king instead!" Hawk says.

"Sir Griamore, are the princesses unharmed?" Guila asks.

"Yes, thankfully." Griamore says.

"Very good." Guila says.

"It looks like it's time for me, the main character, to make a move." Hawk says.

"Huh, wait, you can't mean…" Ellie says.

"Take this, rolling ham attack!" Hawk says.

Hawk does cartwheels towards the holy knight and she only snaps her fingers, blowing him up and away.

"Hawk-chan!" Ellie cries.

"We have achieved all our goals." Guila says. "Sir Griamore, please release the magic barrier!"

"Roger." Griamore says.

Griamore lifts his hand and Elizabeth falls on her face as the bubble disappears. Guila kneels down, smiling and offering a hand.

"And now Elizabeth-sama, please give me your hand." Guila says.

Veronica steps between them and kneels down, pushing Guila's hand away.

"Wait." Veronica says. "I appreciate your help, but I'll take Ellie home. Your … that is to say, Hendrickson's goal was to capture "Meliodas" and the "sword", wasn't it?"

"If it is the duty of the Holy knights to safeguard the kingdom's future, then it is naturally our duty to safeguard the princess as well." Guila says. "We will be taking Elizabeth-sama to the kingdom."

"Save your breath. I've already got Griamore, so I'll be fine." Veronica says. "Come on, we're going."

"Hiyaaa!" Hawk squeals. "Super Pork Loin illusion!"

Guila lifts her weapon and shoots hawk with an explosion before pointing it at Veronica.

"Hawk-chan!" Elizabeth cries.

"Hey! No need to go that far just for some piglet-" Veronica says.

"The royal family is a thing of the past. A princess in name alone has no real authority." Guila says. "Now be a good girl and hand over your little sister, Princess Elizabeth.'

"Y-you fiend!" Veronica hisses.

"Or else…" Guila says.

Suddenly a ball captures Guila and Jericho, surprising them.

"I will not condone threats to Veronica-sama!" Griamore says.

'Well done!" Veronica says.

"I don't know what Hendrickson and you guys are plotting, bit… it seems a court martial is in order." Griamore says.

"They've shown their true colors." Veronica says.

I sneak over to Elizabeth as everyone is distracted, gently setting my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't panic, I'm here to help you get away." I whisper. "Come on, let's go!"

I wrap an arm around her and she turns around and runs, following my arm around her waist.

"Wait, Ellie!" Veronica cries. "I'm going to protect you! "

"I don't believe you anymore, sister veronica!" Elizabeth cries.

I realize a second too late that there are mines planted in the ground and Elizabeth takes a fatal step, the ground lighting up. I quickly grab her and her sister in my arms, trying to protect them from the blast. The blast of heat on my legs easily burns the legs of my suit, burning the skin as I try to push the other two away. I pant heavily as I collapse, my suit short circuiting and turning back to its green color, leaving me vulnerable.


End file.
